A Ghost in My Lungs
by I Must Scream
Summary: Seasons have passed since their first meeting. She's afraid of the new feelings that she now harbors, but most of all, she fears his rejection. Hiei/OC Drabble.


"A Ghost in My Lungs"

"Your senses are slipping," Hiei sneered.

Setsuko jumped in her chair, and slowly looked over her shoulder. Her eyes found his form. Hiei was perched on the edge of the windowsill near her bed. His dark clothes and hair glowed somewhat against the orange hues of the evening sky. The cold pick of nervousness that slunk through her body made the air seem dead, as if time had stopped for a moment. The tip of her tongue emerged to run over her lower lip.

"You're forgetting that I'm not like you," her voice was quiet, but carried hints of annoyance. However, she instantly regretted what she said. She had been able to feel Hiei's presence when he was nearby before... It made her feel safe and happy.

_Too happy_.

"Hmph," he stepped fully into the room, and leaned against the wall. The man's darkness looked somewhat unreal against the paleness of her walls.

The girl looked away before facing him fully. She had not stood up as she usually did, as she still felt hollow, even though her panic had long-faded.

"Is there a reason why you've come?"

Another regret. As the seasons drew on, it seemed that Hiei came for no reason at all, and it would always be followed by a pleasant silence. At least this time, she did not receive any sass. After a short while, Setsuko blinked and became aware that she had been staring. Slowly, the girl looked away and swallowed. She felt cold and clammy, but also warm... and stupid.

Setsuko knew this feeling well, and it was scaring her. It terrified her, and she tried to fight it all, to no avail. All the other times, it ended badly. Sometimes, she felt like she did not have a chance... perhaps he found all of this frivolous. Perhaps there was someone else waiting for him...

"You ask stupid questions," Hiei spat, his brows knitted in a frown.

She looked over at him, the cold feeling overtaking her . He did not look exceptionally angry, just irked.

"I'm sorry?" Her voice was quiet, but carried subtle hints of anger.

"You're retreating like a pathetic animal."

The girl's hand clenched into a fist and she slammed it against the top of the desk, hard. The wheels on her chair rattled as she quickly stood up and stared at him.

"Don't call me pathetic," even though her voice was quiet, it trembled with fury. "It's not my fault...!"

It was probably a stupid sight to Hiei, but Setsuko felt the weight of all of her emotions ensnare her throat with bitterness. Even though it was tight with threatening tears, she continued to speak.

"Just because I-I'm..." she swallowed, wincing as if it caused her pain. "..just because I'm scared of how much I've been enjoying your company?" There was a sharp intake of breath and she covered her mouth, forcing herself not to cry. Setsuko did not dare look at him, so her voice became mousy.

"Do I have a chance?"

All was silent after that. She felt heavier than before, and held herself. There were no sounds of him leaving, but she could feel his eyes bearing into her. Nothing was hidden from him... Hiei could see it all. Her pettiness, self-hate... every aspect of darkness that she tried to keep hidden. Her gaze eventually found him once more, and he had not moved a muscle.

"Little fool." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, sighing. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Setsuko blinked and stared at him, her lips parted somewhat. While Hiei seemed to wear his usual expression, and said nothing more.

* * *

( A/N: So, I originally posted this onto my roleplay blog on tumblr (Setsuko's, if you couldn't tell). She's my **_Battle Royale_** OC, and since I love Yu Yu Hakusho so much, I started talking to a fantastic Hiei roleplayer. We have a few threads going, and we eventually started shipping to the two (which was a feat, since my roleplay partner is pretty hard to please with shipping, mostly for in-character reasons). This is the first of three that Hiei's mun requested. I have a feeling that some of this might go over some heads, dear readers, but I still figured I should post it. This particular drabble prompt is called _"Enamor Me": I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours._  
The title is from a certain song by Florence + The Machine, _I'm Not Calling You a Liar;_ specifically the Dragon Age II credits version. The song was almost ruined for me because of drama, so imagine my delight when I started associating this song with something amazing, again.  
Message me with any questions, please. I'd be happy to answer them. )


End file.
